Fallin' Apart (Tyson Ritter RPF)
by ArtMusicWho
Summary: When Kim Teller moved to Stillwater, Oklahoma, she didn't expect to meet the love of her life. Tyson Ritter, and his band The All-American Rejects are on their way to big things. But when they're signed to Interscope Records, will Tyson forget Kim? Or will he find a way to carry on their relationship, despite his fans psycho tendencies?
1. Chapter 1

"You'll fit in fine, Kimmy."

I rolled my eyes "Mum, I told you not to call me that. And how am I going to fit it? I can almost guarantee I'll be the only one there with an English accent."

"And? Accents don't matter; it's your personality that counts."

My mum obviously had no idea what being a teenager was like. Even if she had been one first (Which I found _very _hard to imagine. My mum was one of those people who seemed to have been born middle-aged). Eh. Times change, I guess.

"Anyway, get on with it. It'll be over before you know it."

She obviously had no idea what first days were like, either. _Especially_ first days in completely different countries. In the short time I'd spent in Oklahoma I'd realised it was entirely different to the years I'd spent in the busy town I'd grown up in, back in England.  
But, she wasn't budging until I went in so I heaved myself out of her beat-up car that had somehow managed to move with us, and walked over to the entrance of my new high school, Stillwater High. I was about to start my junior year.

Walking through the main entrance I was slightly surprised to see that there was no-one around. Well, that was until someone literally ran into me...

"Uh, sorry... I didn't see you..." Said the person, whom I found to be _really, really_ tall when I turned around. He had curly-ish brown hair that hung slightly in front of his eyes. Let me tell you, they were some eyes. They were possibly the blue-est eyes I'd ever seen.

"It's OK.." I said, offering a small smile which he returned, full blast

"You're English? Awesome! I'm Tyson, but everyone calls me Ty." He said, holding out his hand for me to shake

"Kim." I said, taking his hand. It was warm, unlike my hands, which seemed to be permanently freezing.

He grinned at me again. "Are you new here?"

"Yep."

"I knew I hadn't seen you around before! What lesson do you have?"

"Uh... I don't know.. I don't have my timetable yet..."

"Follow me," Said Tyson, beckoning me forward

"Aren't you going to be late?"

"Already am," He shrugged "Besides, I have music. Music teachers love me."


	2. Chapter 2

Tyson went with me to get my timetable and then proceeded to show me to music as it turned out that was my first lesson too. As it turned out, we'd missed more lessons than planned, and it was the last lesson before lunch.

He led me down an empty corridor, stopping once to show me where my locker was - coincidentally next to his.

Soon, we reached the music rooms.

"So, this is music."

Before I could say anything, he pushed open the door and we went into a room so loud you could practically see noise bouncing off the walls. There were a few kids in the corner with guitars trying to play along to a song I'd heard on the radio that morning, but didn't know.

Most of them were awful. Two kids stood out though.

One kid was playing lead, and his hands seemed to be as at home on the guitar's fretboard as my grandfather's were on the piano. And he was a concert pianist.

The other was playing rhythm and the chords he was playing seemed magical when fitted into the melodies the other guy was playing.

"You're late, Mr. Ritter..." Said a voice from behind us

"Am I? I was just showing Kim around," Tyson said gesturing to me "She's new here and I guess I lost track of time..."

"Alright, I'll let you off... this time..." Said the guy. I think he was a teacher. Sure enough he turned to me and said

"I'm Mr. Sharp, but everyone calls me Sharpie. I have no idea why..." He said

"It's because of all the sharpie's he has..." Tyson whispered in my ear, subtly pointing to Mr. Sharp's pocket, in which there was at least a dozen Sharpie pens.

"Do you have any musical preferences? In playing, I mean." Said Mr. Sharp, ignoring Tyson.

"Uh, I can play piano..."

"Excellent. Join a group and see if you can pick up what we've been doing recently."

I started to get nervous. Tyson seemed to notice.

"Mr. Sharp, why doesn't Kim join me and the others? We need a pianist and it's not like Kim knows anyone else here..."

"Good idea. Go on then. Introduce her to them."

Tyson nodded and then walked over to the guitar group. He had a brief word with rythym-guitar guy and then lead-guitar guy.

He turned his head towards me and did that nod that's sort of like saying 'follow me' but in nod-language. I walked over to him.

"Kim, this is Nick," He said gesturing to the guy who was playing lead "And this is Mike." He said pointing at the other boy. "Mike, Nick, this is Kim. She's new."

"Hi." Said Mike, giving me a goofy grin

"Hey," Said Nick, doing the 'sup' nod.

"OK," Said Tyson, running over to a stack of guitars and picking up a bass with a tag that read '_Tyson Ritter_' on it.

From my little knowledge of guitars, I could tell it was a flying V bass. Hey, I said _little_ knowledge, alright?! I know next to nothing. "Where's Gaylor?"

"Probably with Cidni." Said Nick

"Dude, he said he'd be here this time!"

"I know, but he said Cidni promised to give him... y'know, _something_ if he skipped for her."

"Dammit."

He shook his head, then looked at me. "Gaylor, or Chris, is our drummer. We're a band. We're called The All-American Rejects. I sing and play bass, and you know what these guys do."

I nodded.

"We usually play our own songs, but since you're new, we'll play a song of your choice."

There was only one song I knew since I got here, and as it was played on the local radio all the time, I guessed they would know it too.

I didn't know the name of the band that did the song, but the title was pretty memorable.

"Do you guys know 'Swing, Swing'?"

Nick and Mike burst out laughing, and I looked around, confused. Tyson gave me a look.

"You're kidding right?"

"No..." I said, slowly "It's my favourite song."

"Kimmy," He said, almost sarcastically. It was different to when my mum said it though, I kind of liked it when he did.

But what he said next made me forget about that:

"Nick and I? We wrote that song."


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at him sceptically.

"Right."

He nodded. "Really, I'll show you. You know the opening bit?" He asked

I nodded

"There's the piano."

I put my bag down next to Tyson and walked over to the piano then sat down. The noise of the room seemed to fade as I played the opening chords.

Then I realised it really had gone silent as Nick, Mike and Tyson joined in with their guitars.

When Tyson opened his mouth to sing, I knew he hadn't been lying. He'd written it, alright. His voice was identical to the one that had been playing not-stop in my head since I'd first heard the song.

The girls in the room started giggling to each other, and it seemed, fangirling over Tyson. Around the chorus, people started joining in on their various instruments.

I felt instantly jealous of the insanely pretty girl who had an amazing voice as she walked over to Tyson. I'd known him what, an hour? Jeez, I needed to get over myself.

I noticed the look in his eyes as she sat down next to him. Annoyance. Ha. I felt a bit better after that.

Before I'd realized it, I was joining in with the singing and Tyson suddenly stopped, looking at me. I looked back at him, terror in my eyes. He gave me a comforting grin so I carried on singing. Mr. Sharp's, who had been sat at his desk, watching everything, jaw dropped. I looked back at Tyson, pleading him. He joined in again as he got my eye-message.

Then we finally played the ending chords and it was all over.

The rest of the class erupted into applause, as did the guys. And Mr. Sharp. Feeling a bit awkward, I joined in. Everyone gave me a weird look.

"Miss," Mr. Sharp started, then hesitated, not actually knowing my surname

"Teller." I said, embarrassed

"Miss Teller! I asked you what you were good at in music! Why did you not say you could sing?"

"Um.." I said, nervously "Because I can't?"

Mr. Sharp snorted. "Lying is a sin, Miss Teller."

I blushed. I'd never been complimented back in England for _anything_. Well, my mum had, but that doesn't count.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone started packing up. I walked over to my bag and slung it over my shoulder when I heard a voice telling me to wait coming from behind me. Expecting it to be Tyson, I turned around, smiling.

Instead, I came face to face with the girl who'd annoyed Tyson earlier.

"Hi, I'm Jenny." She said.

Suddenly her demeanor changed, completely and she grabbed my arm. Hard. As in, hard enough to leave bruises tomorrow, hard.

"Tyson is _mine_." She said snarling "Back off."

"I'm sorry?" I said, confused

"You heard me. Leave him alone, or you'll regret it."

Then she stalked off, towards a group of orange looking girls, that started cackling when she started joking with them. Another girl came up to me

"I'm Kaytlin," She said, smiling genuinely "And I think you just became my new best friend."

"Um.."

"Don't worry. I'm not a psycho, I just love anyone that annoys Jenny, and you managed to do it on your first day!"

I burst out laughing and introduced myself. Then Kaytlin and I set off down the corridor. We heard running footsteps behind us.

"Kim, wait up!" Tyson came running in a slightly awkward way towards us

Kaytlin raised her eyebrow "It seems you've caught the attention of our very own celebrity here."

"Yeah, right."

"Seriously, he's never talked to anyone so easily as you before. And I've known him since kindergarten."

She was kidding, of course. How could I have caught the attention of someone like Tyson when a) I've known him for an hour, tops and b) He had someone like Jenny?


	4. Chapter 4

Kaytlin stopped to let Tyson catch up with us.

"Dude, I told you to wait for me!" He said, pulling a puppy-dog face

"Yeah... sorry..."

"Ty, it's not her fault. Blame your psycho girlfriend."

"What?"

"Jenny went mental on her."

His eyes went dark "Oh, she did, did she?"

"Yes."

Tyson frowned to himself. Then shrugged. "OK, I'll sort her out later... but now... where do you wanna eat?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, I keep forgetting you're new! Teachers let juniors and seniors off campus for lunch and stuff, here."

"Awesome. But I have no idea about where to eat here."

"Eh. Let's go to McDonald's. You English have that, right?"

I rolled my eyes "Right."

Tyson led Kayt and I towards the car park where he stopped in front of a massive van.

"It's not much, but it's got memories..." He said, looking sheepish

"Ty, are you kidding? This van is awesome!" I'd always had an interest in vans and bikes (the motor kind, not pedal.) and had been after one for ages. But my mum had told me that it was _unladylike_. What is this? The fifteenth century?!

As I was gazing at the van in delight, from the corner of my eye I saw Kaytlin and Tyson exchange a heavy look. I didn't care though. I was still looking at the van.

"Alright then, let's go!" Said Ty, snapping me out of my fangirling. Yes, I was fangirling over a van. I never said I was a normal, well-balanced human being, did I? So don't complain.

Kaytlin climbed into the back, and left me with the front seat. As I climbed inside, I saw that the interior was covered in writing. One scribble read 'Team Dipsh*t for life'. I laughed at that, but I didn't really know why.

After our lunch at McDonalds, we arrived back at campus and discovered, sadly, that none of us had anymore lessons together that day. So we headed our separate ways, and gave each other our numbers, promising to meet up with each other at the weekend sometime.

As my final lesson finished, I realised that my mum would still be working and I had no ride home. And I really couldn't be bothered walking.

I headed out into the car park and for the second time that day, literally bumped into Ty. Nick, Mike and I guy I assumed to be 'Gaylor', were behind him. And so was Jenny.

"Fancy seeing you here!" He grinned

"Yeah... Hi" I smiled, then looked behind him "Hi, guys."

The boys said hello back. Jenny sent death glares.

"So, I'm guessing you need a ride?"

"And how did you know that?"

"Because there's no unusual cars here that could be yours, and you don't know anyone else."

"Oh, right. It's ok though, I'm walking."

"No, you're not. I'm giving you a ride." He said, determinedly

I could see he wasn't going to give up, so I shrugged and said "Alright."

He led the group to the van and we all piled in, Jenny pulling disgusted faces all the while.

"Ty, when are you getting a new car?" She whined

I swear I saw the other guys roll their eyes.

Tyson sighed "I can't afford one. Yet."

"But you're famous!"

I was starting to get really, _really_ annoyed by Jenny.

Thankfully, Tyson ignored her and started up the engine. Jenny's house was the first one, so she was gone first. I took the opportunity to introduce myself to Chris.

"I'm Kim."

"Chris."

And that was that.

Tyson turned towards me "Hey, are you busy?"

"When?"

"Now."

"Um... nope."

He looked at the other guys

"Impromptu band practice?"


	5. Chapter 5

Tyson drove us to a fairly regular house. Somehow, it didn't fit in with the image I had created of Tyson and his living habits.

Which was correct, because it turned out to be Chris' house.

"Gaylor, go get your sticks."

Chris got out of the van and jogged over to the house, which he then unlocked. As he left, Nick to the opportunity to explain to me that Chris wasn't very talkative. I had already figured that out though. Gaylor got back in the van.

"Let's go!"

And with that we drove off. To a much more Tyson-seeming place...

"How did you get rehearsal space in a garage?!" I asked Ty

"It's my dad's garage," He said, as we walked up to the entrance "He let's us practice here when we need to in exchange for me helping out here sometimes."

"Oh, that's cool... Will he mind that I'm here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not part of the band, I'm just going to be taking up space."

"He won't... But if he does, you can always sing some songs and then he won't be able to complain." He said, grinning cheekily at me

Oh. This is going to be embarrassing...

"1.. 2.. 1, 2, 3, 4..." Shouted Chris from behind his drum kit

"You-ooh..."

The guys were playing a song they wrote called 'Time Is Standing Still'... Unfortunately, Tyson had insisted on me singing too, so after teaching me the lyrics, they had started playing, leaving me no choice but to join in. I can't say I didn't enjoy it though.

After a few more run through's of different songs, they finished up and we all piled into the van again.

"Thanks for making me feel welcome guys, I really appreciate it. I didn't think my first day would be.. Well, fun." I said, honestly thanking them for being so nice.

"No problem, darlin'. You're pretty cool too." Said Tyson, making his southern accent stand out more, because, well I guess because he's Tyson and he's a bit weird.

I smiled, then gave Tyson directions to my house.

"Dude! You're kidding! I live right across the road."

"No way!" I grinned

He grinned the indicated to the guys in the back, who were talking amongst themselves

"Let me drop these losers off, then you can invite me round for dinner." He said, then winked

It gave me butterflies in my stomach.

I got out of the van and said through the window "All right, but it's going to have to be ordered. My mum's not home yet and I can't be bothered making food."

"Pizza's my favourite.." He hinted

"Me too. So pizza it is." I smiled


	6. Chapter 6

I had just got off the phone to the pizza delivery guys when the door bell rang. I opened it to find Tyson there.

"Hey!" I grinned "You wanna come in?"

"Nah not really. I think I'll just stand here until your mom gets home." He said rolling his eyes, and stepping through the door

I laughed and rolled my eyes back at him

"I ordered pizza, you like pepperoni right? Everyone like pepperoni."

"And that includes me."

I grinned "Good, cause I'm not ordering different pizza's now."

The door bell rang

"I'll get it!" We said simultaneously. Then we looked at each other.

What happened next was not pretty. It involved practically dragging each other away from the door and far, far too much laughter. Eventually I got to the door first (To which Tyson protested "I totally let you win." ) and opened it. I took the pizza's and paid the guy that delivered them.

He was kind of cute.

"Hey," He said "I'm Tom."

"Kim." I said, smiling at him.

"Um..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck "Can I get your number?"

Before I could reply, Tyson appeared behind me

"Hey buddy, we pay you to deliver pizza's, not hit on girls." His voice was surprisingly cold

"I'm not your buddy."

"And I'm not yours. Now go away."

Tom shrugged and walked back to his moped. I closed the door

"What was that?" I asked

"You can do better than him..."

"I've known you one day, you can't tell me who I can socialise wit-" Then it hit me "Oh! You're jealous!"

He went red "I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous, I have Jenny, I'm not jealous."

"Then why have you gone red?"

"Ok, maybe a little..."

What I was about to say was totally ruined by my mum coming home

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!"

Oh god.

"Mum, are you.. Drunk?!"

"Yes, no.. Well.. Yes."

I cast a look at Tyson, who didn't seem bothered

My mother staggered through to the room Tyson and I were in

"Ooh pizza!" She then walked towards me and staged whispered "Who's the cute boy?!"

Tyson snorted

"Maybe we should get you to bed..." I said to my mum

"Are you embarrassed about me?!"

"Right now, yes. Let's go."

I led her through to her bedroom and lay her down in her bed. After that I tucked her in As I was about to leave the room, she spoke

"I'm sorry."

Then she started crying. Brilliant.

"It's ok, mum. It doesn't matter. Just don't do it again, ok?"

I knew she would.

I walked back into the room Tyson and I were in, but I saw no sign of Tyson. In his place, there was a note.

'Kim,

I thought you were kinda busy with your mom so I left you to it... I've left 10 bucks for the pizza, thanks for having me. We should do this again sometime. It was fun.

Love, T x

P.s. I was more than a little jealous.'


End file.
